Sample cups are used with spectroscopic instrumentation to determine the characteristics or properties of various substances contained in the cups. The sample substances are disposed in a central chamber of a sample cup for analysis. The sample cup may include a thin film of material disposed across one end of the cup to retain the sample. The sample substance contained in the cup is subjected to analysis when energy beams impinge upon the thin film.
During transportation to the analysis chamber, the thin film of material disposed on a sample cup needs to remain taut and free of wrinkles or creases. Otherwise, the data obtained during analysis may not be precise or accurate. In addition, in preparing for analysis, it may be necessary to purge the sample analysis cup with a gas to remove entrapped air, which can lead to inaccurate results when present.
There remains a need for sample cups with means for introducing a gas into an assembled sample cup, and for permitting the escape of the gas.